1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for packaging a unit having a toner storage, which unit has the possibility of being transported in repetition for the purpose of supplementation and recycling of toner, for use in toner-using image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, or a facsimile transfer unit, an electrostatic latent image formed in an electrophotographic manner has heretofore been turned into a clear image by using a powdered developer called toner. A toner image is transferred onto a recording medium, such as paper, and fixed thereto by melting toner by heating the same, whereby the forming of a final image is done. The toner used for the formation of an image is stored in a hopper type container, and used little by little every time an image is formed. After such a number of times of printing processes that is determined on the basis of an amount of toner for one usage and a storage amount thereof have finished, the toner does not substantially remain.
Almost all of image forming apparatuses are provided with a toner hopper capable of re-supplementing a toner cartridge with toner when the toner runs out. However, since the toner is a powdered material, carrying out a toner re-supplementing process is difficult, and, when the toner is spilt over the surrounding area, the latter is soiled by the former. Therefore, an operation for re-supplementing a hopper type container, in which the toner has run out due to the repeated execution of printing processes, with toner has to be carried out by a special technician. This causes the maintenance cost for the image forming apparatus to increase.
In order to solve such problems concerning the toner re-supplementation operation, it is conceived that a unit and all including a toner hopper, a seal assembly, a fixing member, a magnetic roller assembly, a photoconductive drum assembly and a corona assembly be replaced. The designing of such a unit costs comparatively much, and the lifetimes of the magnetic roller assembly, photoconductive drum assembly and corona assembly are considerably long as compared with a consumption rate of the toner. Therefore, forming the unit as a whole of a throwaway type unit which is used only once is wasteful of the materials therefor and a space for the disposal of refuse, and irrational, and the cost of such a unit falls on a consumer, so that the throwaway type unit is not desirable from the viewpoint of the protection of resources and environment currently advocated. In the above-described background, reproducing a toner cartridge, in which the toner has been consumed completely, by replacing only such parts thereof that are worn greatly, for the purpose of reusing or recycling the cartridge; or re-supplementing a toner hopper with toner is attracting techniciansxe2x80x2 attention as a method having a high efficiency in respect of the expense and a high effectiveness in respect of the protection of environment as compared with throwing away a unit which has become empty and newly purchasing a completely new unit.
On the assumption that a toner cartridge is reused or recycled, the opportunity to necessarily transport not an image forming apparatus as a whole but a toner cartridge or a unit independently increases. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 10-95494 (1998) discloses related techniques for preparing in advance a return package for packaging a toner cartridge and returning the same to a recycling product trader so as to easily carry out such a packaging operation. According to this method of related art, an address is printed in advance on the return package. The resultant return package is folded and stored in a predetermined portion of the inside of a toner cartridge. When it is necessary to return the toner cartridge, the return package stored therein is removed therefrom and unfolded. The toner cartridge is placed in this return package, and then packaged. The resultant return package is sent as it is to the address shown in advance on an outer surface thereof, whereby an operation for returning a toner cartridge is facilitated.
FIG. 8 schematically shows the construction of a packaging apparatus for inserting a developing cartridge 1, in which toner is stored, in a packaging box 2 of a corrugated fiberboard, and supported fixedly at two opposite widthwise end sides thereof on buffer members 3, 4. The buffer members 3, 4 are provided therein with recesses 3a, 4a in which two opposite widthwise end sides of the developing cartridge 1 are fitted, and the whole of the developing cartridge 1 with the buffer members 3, 4 is placed in the packaging box 2. The developing cartridge 1 is supported at both of the widthwise side portions thereof on the buffer members 3, 4, and accommodated in a hollow of the packaging box 2 with a space left between the developing cartridge 1 and surrounding inner surfaces of the packaging box 2. Therefore, even when an impact is exerted on the packaging box 2 from the outside thereof during the transportation thereof, the impact is weakened by the time the impact reaches the developing cartridge 1, and the occurrence of breakage of the cartridge during the transportation thereof is prevented.
FIG. 9 shows another method of packaging a developing cartridge 1. The parts corresponding to those shown in FIG. 8 are designated by the same reference numerals, and duplicated descriptions thereof are omitted. In order to place the developing cartridge 1 in a packaging box 5, buffer members 6, 7 are arranged on the upper and lower sides of the developing cartridge 1. The buffer members 6, 7 are provided respectively with recesses 6a, 7a the cross-sectional shapes of which are in conformity with those of upper and lower surfaces of the developing cartridge 1. The whole of a combination of the developing cartridge 1 and buffer members 6, 7 is accommodated in the packaging box 5 with the buffer members 6, 7 fitted around the upper and lower portions of the developing cartridge 1.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 7-334066 (1995) discloses the techniques of related art for preventing toner in a toner cartridge from being coagulated while the toner cartridge is transported for recycling the same and for other purposes, by rotatably supporting shafts at both of widthwise ends of the toner cartridge so as to enable the toner cartridge to be rotationally moved around the axis thereof by the vibration thereof occurring during the transportation of the same, whereby the coagulation of the toner in the toner cartridge is prevented.
When the packaging apparatuses shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 are used, a developing cartridge 1 can be transported safely and reliably. Such packaging apparatuses are generally used when a product is shipped. When the developing cartridge 1 is once transported to a consumer, the packaging boxes 2, 5 and buffer members 3, 4; 6, 7 are thrown away. However, in order to supplement the developing cartridge 1 with toner for reusing the cartridge 1, and have a cartridge reproducing and re-supplementing trader specialized in the recycling of toner cartridges carry out the reproduction and re-supplementation of the toner cartridge, it is necessary that the developing cartridge 1 be sent to the cartridge reproducing and re-supplementing trader through certain transportation facilities. A cartridge reproducing and re-supplementing trader supplements a used cartridge with new toner after unnecessary toner is removed therefrom, and replaces other worn constituent parts with new parts. Therefore, it is desired that even a used developing cartridge 1 be returned safely with the condition thereof maintained as sound as possible to a cartridge reproducing and re-supplementing trader.
A point in time at which a developing cartridge 1 is returned is a certain period of time after a point in time at which the cartridge was first delivered in a packaged state to a consumer, and packaging boxes 2, 5 and buffer members 3, 4; 6, 7 were already thrown away. Therefore, the user has to purchase suitable packaging and transportation materials, and package the developing cartridge 1 in which the toner has been consumed. Furthermore, the operations for packaging the developing cartridge 1, putting a suitable address on the package thus prepared and sending the package to the addressee rest heavily on the user due to the dimensions and shape thereof and the necessity of determining an addressee of the package, such as a suitable manufacturer or a toner re-supplementing facilities. According to the techniques of related art disclosed in JP-A 10-95494, a return package is folded and stored in a toner cartridge, and unfolded and used as necessary. When the return package is put to use, a burden on the user can be lightened since the address is already shown on the return package. However, it is difficult that a foldable return package sufficiently protects a toner cartridge being transported. Moreover, in an image forming apparatus using toner, the whole of the toner is not always used effectively for image formation in an electrophotographic manner, i.e., both excess toner and toner to be discarded occur. When a used developing cartridge 1 is reproduced or re-supplemented with toner, it is preferable that such waste toner be also disposed of. In the techniques of related art disclosed in JP-A 10-95494, consideration is not given at all to the transportation of waste toner.
When a unit called a developing cartridge or a DV (abbreviation of a developer) cartridge is transported, for example, from a factory to a store or a user, it is placed in a predetermined packaging box and fixed therein by buffer members, the resultant packaging box being transported. In order to reduce the costs of packaging and transportation, it is advantageous that the size of the package is as compact as possible. Therefore, the unit is filled up with toner in advance to be transported. However, there are cases where the toner is coagulated by its own weight or due to vibration or an impact exerted thereon in a lower portion of the interior of the cartridge, or leaks to the outside of the unit. To deal with this problem, it is necessary to insert special seal members in the unit or devise a means for preventing the coagulation of toner. Even when the compactness of a unit packaging box is secured by taking such various measures, buffer members are still required to be inserted in the unit packaging box, and the space in which the buffer members should be inserted additionally is overlooked as a mere dead space. Moreover, an irrational operation, such as packaging and transporting toner alone separately from a unit body is carried out inadvertently to cause the transportation cost to increase.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for packaging a unit having a toner storage which unit is capable of being safely and reliably transported along with toner, accommodated in one and the same package as that of the unit, in order to reduce the transportation cost.
The present invention provides an apparatus for packaging a unit having a toner storage for storing toner to be used in image formation in an electrophotographic manner, comprising:
a packaging box enclosing the unit; and
buffer members for fixing and supporting the unit in the packaging box, having a hollow structure to enable the toner to be stored therein.
According to the invention, the unit having a toner storage for storing toner to be used in image formation in an electrophotographic manner is accommodated in the packaging box, and fixedly supported by the buffer members having a hollow structure. The toner can be stored in the hollow structure of the buffer member, and consequently the unit and toner can be accommodated in the same packaging box and transported together. This enables the space in the packaging box to be effectively utilized, and the unit to be safely and reliably transported at a low cost.
According to the invention, the buffer members which support a unit in a packaging box can store toner in a hollow structure thereof. Therefore, the unit can be transported safely and reliably with the toner stored not in the unit but in the buffer member. When the unit is transported with unused toner stored in the buffer member, and, when the unit is charged with the toner from the buffer member after the transportation of the unit is completed, it becomes unnecessary to take measures for preventing the coagulation of the toner during the transportation of the unit and insert a member for preventing the leakage of the toner in the unit. This enables the number of constituent parts and the cost of the unit to be reduced. Since the toner is stored in the interior of the buffer member which is usually dead space, the dead space in the packaging box can be effectively utilized, and the transportation of the unit and toner can be effected safely and reliably at low cost with the compactness of the unit packaging box secured. Since the buffer member is used not only for the purpose of transportation of the unit but also for the purpose of transportation of the toner, the buffer member can be effectively utilized, and contribute to the reduction of cost and the saving of resources.
In the invention it is preferable that the unit is fixedly supported by the buffer members in an opposed state to each other at two opposite widthwise end sides of the unit.
According to the invention, both of the widthwise end sides of the unit are fixedly supported in the packaging box by the buffer members capable of storing toner. This enables the dead space in the packaging box to be effectively utilized, and the transportation of the unit and toner to be effected safely and reliably with the compactness of the unit packaging box size.
According to the invention described above, the widthwise end sides of the unit are fixedly supported by the buffer members, so that in the transportation of the unit, the unit can be protected safely and reliably against an impact from the outside, with the toner stored in the buffer members.
In the invention it is preferable that the unit is fixedly supported by the buffer members in an opposed state to each other at two opposite vertical end portions of the unit.
According to the invention, the unit is fixedly supported by the buffer members provided in the upper and lower portions of the interior of a packaging box, so that the unit can be accommodated in the packaging box safely and reliably. Since the toner can be stored in the buffer members, the transportation of the unit and toner can be carried out with the dead space in the packaging box utilized effectively and with the compactness of the unit packaging box secured.
According to the invention described above, the storage of the toner in the buffering members is effected with the upper and lower portions of the unit fixedly supported by the buffer members. Therefore, the transportation of the toner can be carried out effectively with the unit protected safely and reliably against an external impact.
In the invention it is preferable that the buffer members are formed by a blow molding method using a thermoplastic resin material non-migratory with respect to toner and include an opening for charging the hollow structure with toner and an opening for supplementing the toner storage of the unit with the toner from the hollow structure.
According to the invention, the buffer members are formed by a blow molding method using a thermoplastic resin, so that it is possible to set the capacity of the hollow structures for storing toner therein to a high level and carry out the transportation of toner efficiently. Since the buffer members are formed by using a thermoplastic resin material non-migratory with respect to the toner, the buffer members can be utilized for the transportation of the toner without deteriorating the performance of the toner stored. Since the buffer members have an opening for charging the hollow structure with toner, and an opening for supplementing the toner storage of the unit with the toner from the hollow structures, it is possible to store the toner in the buffer members and transport the same without charging the toner storage of the unit with toner, and supply the toner from the buffer members to the toner storage of the unit after the transportation is completed. Since the buffer members are formed by the blow molding of a thermoplastic resin material, they can be manufactured stably in large quantity at low cost.
In the invention it is preferable that the buffer members are formed by a blow molding method using a thermoplastic resin material non-migratory with respect to toner and include an opening for charging the hollow structure with toner and supplementing the toner storage of the unit with the toner from the hollow structure.
According to the invention, one opening of each buffer member serves as both a charging opening and a supplementing opening. This enables the construction of the buffer members to be simplified, the number of the constituent parts to be reduced by decreasing the number of members required to seal the opening to one, and the manufacturing cost to be thereby reduced.
According to the invention, the opening provided in the buffer members serve as both a charging opening and a supplementing opening. Therefore, only one opening seal member and only one opening covering member may be prepared for each buffer member. This enables the number of the constituent parts to be reduced, and a rational design of the apparatus to be attained at low cost.
In the invention it is preferable that the buffer members can be installed in an image forming apparatus using the unit.
According to the invention, the buffer members can be installed in an image forming apparatus using the unit, so that the buffer members can be left installed in the image forming apparatus until a necessity of transporting the unit in a packaged state for reproduction thereof or recharge with toner occurs.
In the invention it is preferable that the buffer members can be installed as waste toner storage containers in the image forming apparatus.
According to the invention, the buffer members can be installed as waste toner storage containers in the image forming apparatus, so that the waste toner storage containers can be used also as waste toner recovery containers and unused toner transportation containers. This makes it unnecessary to provide space for storing the buffer members, and enables the discarding of waste toner to be done easily.
The invention provides a method an apparatus for packaging a unit having a toner storage for storing toner to be used in image formation in an electrophotographic manner, comprising:
enclosing the unit in a packaging box; and
supporting the unit by buffer members having a hollow structure so as to fix the unit in the packaging box,
wherein the buffer members are used as transportation containers for unused toner or used toner.
According to the invention, the unit can be supported by the buffer members to be fixed in the packaging box, and transported safely and reliably. During the transportation of the unit, the buffer members of hollow structures are used as transportation containers for unused or used toner. Therefore, the transportation of the unit with toner as well can be carried out by effectively utilizing dead spaces in the packaging box.
In the case of new unit transportation, a new unit can be transported without being charged with toner, with the buffer member in which unused toner is accommodated. After the transportation is completed, the toner from the buffer members can be supplied to the interior of the unit. This makes it unnecessary to take measures for preventing the occurrence of the coagulation and leakage of the toner during the transportation of the unit, and enables the cost to be reduced. When it is necessary to transport a unit for recycle of toner, reproduction of unit or recharge with toner, the buffer members are used as used toner transportation containers, so that a recovery operation in which the disposal of used toner is also carried out by a special trader who carries out the reproduction of the unit and the recharge of the unit with toner becomes easy. Consequently, a burden on a user is reduced, and the transportation of used unit and used toner can be carried out safely and reliably.